<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Count Down To Remember by WakkyError (Toon_Sluts)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448724">A Count Down To Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toon_Sluts/pseuds/WakkyError'>WakkyError (Toon_Sluts)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Grooming, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Control, Sibling Incest, ask to tag anything else, dubcon, handjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toon_Sluts/pseuds/WakkyError</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its New Years Eve and Yakko is about to give his little brother a night he'll never forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Count Down To Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little note, this takes place within the 40 years that they are locked in the water tower between the 30s-90s</p>
<p>Also please just leave if you dont like this content, you read the tags, you clicked on here, this is your last warning to leave before having to see content you dont want to see.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The year was coming to an end. Some chose to snuggle up at home to watch the ball drop and others were out partying, drinking so they wouldn't remember the transition from one year to the other. Deciding to give us one last gift, a few small flecks of snow started to trickle down from the sky. It wasn’t often that it snowed in Burbank.</p>
<p>The Warner siblings were preparing to watch the ball drop themselves, always being fond of the tradition. They had done it every year since being locked in the water tower. Wakko already had found his place on the couch, leaning into one of the corners with his legs spread out. </p>
<p>Dot was sitting on the floor closer to the T.v. She was the main reason they watched the live showing. The youngest sibling loved all the colors, seeing all of the people regretting their year, she thought people were so funny with their regrets. She wished she could hop through the grainy tv screen, party with all those fancy people. She had fancy dress-up clothes that she could wear for it! She would fit right in! </p>
<p>Alas, not. Instead, she was locked in the same water tower she had been for the last decade, with her two older brothers. </p>
<p>Yakko was in the kitchen at the moment collecting snacks for the night. He pours a bag of chips into two separate bowls and the drinks he had set out, bringing them out into the living room. Placing one bowl and two of the drinks onto the coffee table, he brought the remaining to Dot.</p>
<p>"Don't get too close to the T.v. sis, you're going to burn your eyes out." He said ruffling the fur on the side of her head. </p>
<p>She leans into his hand for a moment before giving him a small eye roll but pushes herself back a couple inches. "Better?" She asks looking back up to him. </p>
<p>Yakko gives a small nod but Dot's attention was already turned back to the T.v, a large flash of sparkly lights catching her eyes. With a fond chuckle under his breath, he turns back to the couch. </p>
<p>Wakko looked as if he was asleep, lounged back into the corner of the couch, head tilted back, tongue pouring out of his mouth, glistening in the lights from the T.v. Yakko paused for a moment, standing over his younger brother. A stream of heat pulses down to his crotch. Taking a deep breath, Yakko nudges Wakko's leg. The younger brother's head pops up at this, his eyes slowly blinking open. </p>
<p>"C'mon Wak we have to make it till midnight, just a little longer," Yakko says plopping himself onto the couch. </p>
<p>Wakko gives a small "mmm" before shaking his head to wake himself up. </p>
<p>"Come here so that I can make sure you don't pass out again," Yakko says with a smile, shifting on the couch so that his back is against the arm, his legs spread across the couch, leaving room in between them for Wakko to fill. </p>
<p>With a moment of hesitation, Wakko finally moves across the couch to sit in between his brother's legs, his head resting against his chest. </p>
<p>After a moment he nuzzles into Yakko's chest, turning to the side to watch the screen that was lighting up the room. Yakko shifts behind him but the younger sibling pays no attention. </p>
<p>There was still almost 10 minutes until the ball was going to be dropped, and Wakko didn't quite understand the appeal of watching other people party. Reaching forward he grabs a handful of chips to shovel into his mouth. </p>
<p>Yakko leans forward, his chest pressing snuggly against Wakko's back. He stretches his arm weakly, deflating with a pout. "Wanna hand me some?" He says, nuzzling his face into his brother's neck. </p>
<p>A small tingle runs up Wakko's spine causing him to jump a little. Taking a deep breath he glances at Yakko almost questionatively, almost to ask what that feeling was. Then leans forward once again, this time just retrieving the entire bowl of chips. </p>
<p>Wakko returns to his spot between Yakko's legs, placing the bowl of chips in his lap for easy access for them both. </p>
<p>There was yelling from the Tv that pulled their attention, it seemed that Dot had turned up the volume without the other two noticing. </p>
<p>Dot had also scooted closer to the Tv, closer than she originally had been, fawning over all of the fancy lights and pretty people. She hoped that Yakko wouldn't notice and tell her to move back. </p>
<p>He had noticed, though he didn't say anything, letting her think she's getting her way. She should be distracted anyway. </p>
<p>Yakko reaches back down to grab another handful of chips only to see that the bowl was now empty, Wakko looked up at him with a cheeky smile and a small shrug. </p>
<p>"I was hungry?" He says almost as a question rather than a statement. </p>
<p>Yakko gives a small chuckle and leans forward, scooting up a little so that he can grab the empty bowl and place it on the coffee table. He doesn't move back, remaining with his chest pressing against Wakko's back, he leans his head on his shoulder. </p>
<p>People on the Tv were talking about all the things they never got to do this year, fake crying, saying they want to do better next year. Glancing at The Tv, then over to Dot, who was invested deeply, Yakko shifts a little leaning back. </p>
<p>"Wak can you grab that blanket, it's a little chilly." </p>
<p>Yakko gestures to a blanket draped across the couch. Wakko hops forward to grab the fuzzy blanket and pull it on top of the two of them, landing firmly on Yakko's crotch. </p>
<p>At this Yakko lets out a low breath of air, a smirk crossing his face. He shifts a couple times feeling the friction between him and his brother before settling and pulling the blanket up.</p>
<p>Wakko looked back, tilting his head slightly. "Having a hard time getting comfy? I can move if you want." </p>
<p>Yakko latches onto Wakko's hips causing a small gasp from the younger brother as he's pulled closer. "No, stay here," he says lowly. "I'm much more comfortable with you here than I would be without you." His grip loosens, hands remaining on his younger brother's hips. </p>
<p>Wakko simply nods and turns back to the Tv, having gotten interested in something. It was getting closer and closer to Midnight and Wakko was no longer sleepy, having passed his wall. But no matter, Yakko had plans to tire his little brother back out. </p>
<p>Yakko pulls Wakko further back, his fingers tightening around his brother's hips, pressing him further against his crotch. His hand then slid from his hip to the rim of his sweater, playing with the seam for a moment before placing his fingers on Wakko's bare fur.</p>
<p>A small breath of air leaves Wakko’s mouth at the touch, he shifts at this, turning to look at Yakko once again. "Whatcha doing?" He asks, his voice coming out quiet and breathy. </p>
<p>Yakko gives Wak a soft smile, his hand lightly petting at his brother’s bare hip. "I just wanted to feel your soft fur baby bro, nothing to worry about." </p>
<p>Wakko nervously looks down, though he is unsure why he is nervous. Looking back up at his older brother, "O-ok," he says. He turns back to the tv, shifts, pressing his legs tightly together instinctively. </p>
<p>Yakko hums a smile across his face, rubbing circles into Wakko's hip. Occasionally it would send chills through Wakko, causing him to shift again. Every time younger Warner moved he pressed into Yakko's crotch which was now starting to get hard. </p>
<p>It was a common occurrence for Yakko to get hard when sitting with his siblings so Wakko didn't think anything of it, he didn't really understand why his brother got pokey sometimes, he just knew that it happens. </p>
<p>Yakko's hands start to migrate from Wakko's hips, one going up to stroke at the boy's soft stomach the other petting at one of his thighs. His older brother's hands sent a burning tingle through Wakko's skin, all of his blood rushing between his legs. He pressed his thighs tighter together.</p>
<p>Yakko could feel the boy lightly shaking under him, making him just want to ravage him more. Though he needed to be subtle, he didn't want Dot to catch them.</p>
<p>He strokes Wakko's thighs. He leans close to his brother's ear and whispers slowly. "Why don't you open your legs for me, kiddo?" Wakko glances to his brother, his face warm and laced with a little hesitance. "It's ok if it's making you feel weird, that's normal," he says a reassuring smile on his face, he pulls his hands out of the boy's shirt to ruffle the top of his head. </p>
<p>Wakko nuzzles into the hand on his head, his body almost relaxing immediately. His legs opening slightly. It wasn't much but enough for Yakko to slip his hand between the furry legs. </p>
<p>"Good boy," Yakko whispers fondly.</p>
<p>Wakko lets out a gasp, his brother's hand landing on his cock. The pink member was starting to poke out of its sheath. </p>
<p>"Gotta be quiet for me baby bro,” Yakko coos, “Just watch the Tv, the countdown will start any minute." His hand wraps around his brother’s hardening length, stroking it lightly. "We don't want Dot to hear us." </p>
<p>The movement of Yakko's hand sent fire through Wakko's body, causing him to tense, wanting to press his legs together again but Yakko's hand was there so he couldn't. The younger Warner's dick was fully out now, erecting from the friction that Yakko had been providing. Small beads of precum were threatening to spill over his tip. Yakko runs his finger over the precum, rubbing it in. </p>
<p>Wakko has to bite his tongue in order not to make any noise, his breath starting to get heavier and heavier. </p>
<p>"Yeah good boy," Yakko whispers, starting to stroke his brother once again. Wakko lets out an almost inaudible whine at this. Yakko quickly glanced up to Dot, she was inches away from the Tv bouncing lightly on her knees. The Tv was so loud she probably couldn't hear anything. </p>
<p>Yakko starts to pick up the speed, Wakko's leg kicking lightly as he pulls the blanket up to bite so that he wouldn't make a sound. Yakko's own breath was starting to hitch as he felt himself start to leak precum through his pants. Using his free hand to reach down and unbuckle his belt, working at his own hardened member. Having to bite into Wakko's shoulder to fight off a moan, Yakko's teeth sink into younger Warner. Wakko’s dick twitches in his brother's hand, his hips bucking slightly. His mouth flew open, tongue hanging out, but he was sure not to make a noise, just silent panting. Yakko pulls his teeth off of his brother's neck, looking at how good his baby brother looked like this for him, the sight alone almost made him cum. </p>
<p>The Tv calls their attention when the announcer mentions that the counter was starting. The whole crowd of people starts counting down from 60. Dot jumps up excitedly counting with them.</p>
<p>Yakko sits up a bit, not taking his hand off of himself or his brother. "Why don't we count too Lil bro?" He says, his grip on the young boy's member tightening. </p>
<p>Wakko bites his lip hard, giving a quick nod, pressure building up below his stomach. </p>
<p>"55," Yakko says, stroking both himself and his brother with every number. "54, 53, 52," there was a small pause between each number. </p>
<p>Wakko was trying his best to stay focused and count along with his brother. Though the older Warner's hand on him was making his head turn to mush. His voice started to turn to mumbles by 48. </p>
<p>Yakko stops moving his hand that's on Wakko. "Cmon lil bro, count with us," he said, starting to lightly stroke him again, this time faster than the numbers they were saying. </p>
<p>"F-fou rty two," Wakko was panting through his words. "Four forty-one," his breath catches in his throat as his hips jerk forward. "Yak- I can't," he says with a breathy voice. </p>
<p>Yakko starts to speed up again, he could tell Wakko was getting close to cumming, the way his body shook, the precum that was leaking. Wakko squirms, his hands grabbing and pushing at the couch overwhelmed by the feeling. </p>
<p>"Be good and count," he says before his hand completely stops moving, leaving Wakko shaking on edge in his hand. </p>
<p>Wakko's breath is shaky but he tries to start counting again, picking up where the Tv was. "T-twenty eight, hhhn t-twenty seven," he squirmed in Yakko's hold, just desperate for any friction now. "Twenty six, twen-twenty five." </p>
<p>Yakko grins at his brother, leaving that hand still for the time being, but going back to stroking at himself. "Yeah good boy, 24, 23 mm- yeah Wakko fu- 21, 20,"</p>
<p>Dot was still unaware of what was going on behind her, her ears being blown out by the volume of the tv, people yelling as the ball slowly lowered itself. "19! 18! 17!" She jumped with every number. </p>
<p>"16, 15," Yakko could feel himself starting to get close to his climax. Pulling Wakko closer he starts to stroke him again. </p>
<p>The younger Warner was unprepared for when Yakko started moving again, his breath catching in his throat. "Thir- oh Y-yak," he hisses through his teeth, still trying to keep quiet. </p>
<p>"It's ok baby bro- it's ok, just relax, it is ok, just let it all go once the counter hits 0," he says, his breath hot on Wakko's neck. </p>
<p>Wakko nods, trying to let his body relax. "Ele-ven nnnm, t-ten," he tenses up once again, biting the blanket. "Yak- Yak I cant- I" </p>
<p>"Just a couple more second baby bro, you can make it," Yakko whispers, his strokes starting to become light. Yakko tries to keep a steady pace, though his hips were starting to buckle a bit now too. "Fuck 7, good boy, 6, 5," Yakko feels his dick swelling up, ready to pop, his breath heavy on Wakko's shoulder. "4, 3, good job, you can do this," </p>
<p>At this point, Wakko was wincing from trying to hold back the pressure that was pleading to let loose in his dick. He stopped being able to muster out the numbers, only able to get small whines out of his mouth. </p>
<p>"2," Yakko's voice was starting to catch in his throat "1, h-happy New Years," he says almost in a growl as he reached his peak, his cum leaking all over his pants. </p>
<p>Wakko was finally allowed to release, Yakko speeding up on him once again. The younger warner squirmed not knowing how to handle the feeling, all of his blood rushing into his cock as his cum started to spirt out, getting on the blanket they were using to cover up. He tenses, curling into a ball around his brother's hand, who did not stop moving. He shifts to have a better angle and continues to pump even once all his cum has come out. </p>
<p>"Yeah good boy, good boy hnn fuck" his voice was low, and almost sounded hungry. Wakko was just shaking in a ball, whimpers escaping him as his body jerked. His head spun, his whole body being taken over by a burning tingle. He didn't want it to stop, but it quickly did when Yakko pulled his hand away because Dot had gotten up. </p>
<p>When she turned around and saw Wakko balled up on the couch she frowned. "What's wrong with Wak?" </p>
<p>Yakko shakes his head, buckling his belt under the blanket before scooping Wakko off the couch. "He's just tired, I'm going to put him to bed," </p>
<p>A big smile crossed Dot's face when she realized that Yakko said 'put him to bed' meaning she got to stay up. She returned to her spot in front of the Tv, changing the channel because the ball drop was over. </p>
<p>Yakko carried Wakko into the room and placed him on his bed, climbing up with him and holding him for a moment. “You did so well for me little bro, you were so good, I'm proud of you,” Yak says softly pulling off Wakko’s hat and handing it on the bed frame</p>
<p>Wakko looks over to his older brother, curiosity on his face. "What was that?" He asked quietly</p>
<p>Yakko gave him a small smile, pulling him into his arms tighter and kissing the top of his head. "That was big brother making you feel nice." He pauses for a moment. "But Wakko, no one else is allowed to do that to you, ok? No one else can touch you like that." </p>
<p>Wakko looks down for a moment and nods.</p>
<p>Yakko lifts his little brother’s head to look at him. “You enjoyed it right?” he asked, his heart-stopping in his chest at the thought that he could have just hurt his brother. </p>
<p>Wakko quickly nodded, climbing into his brother’s lap. “I was wondering if we could do it again sometime,” He says almost inaudibly. </p>
<p>A smirk returns to Yakko’s face at this, he reaches up and boops Wakko’s nose with a nod. “I can make you feel nice whenever you want me too bro,” He lays Wakko back down on the bed, scooting to sit with his feet dangling off. “But for now you just go to bed and rest well, playing like that can be a workout, especially if you've never done it before," he says climbing out of the bed. He gives Wakko a soft peck on the lips before turning to walk out the door, leaving it open a crack because he knows his brother doesn't like the dark. </p>
<p>"Happy New Year," Wakko says weakly before falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>